Kiss the Girl
by BigTimeLive
Summary: Sam has a matchmaking job and he has a plan. When Danny and Ava are stuck in a room together while a very familiar and encouraging song is being played, what will happen? DannyxAva or WhiteTigerxIronFist AKA Iron Tiger.


8Hello all~

How has everyone been? Good? Great. :3

So I'm shipping IRON TIGER SO HARD.

Make sure you new shippers check out my YouTube channel (bigtimelive) for videos of DannyxAva! Pleeeeease? :D

Disclaimer: Marvel owns it all! And Disney owns a bit too :D

Oh and I had this idea before I realized that JJB88 has posted a fanfiction to the same song with PeterxMJ.  
GO READ IT! ALL YOU PETERXMJ SHIPPERS! :)

...

Nova. He was the evil mastermind. The insane genius. The matchmaker. The cupid.

Nobody exactly knew why or how, but he was pretty much the best matchmaker ever. And who was his new target? Danny Rand and Ava Ayala, aka Iron Fist and White Tiger.

He had devised a plan, a very sly plan, to get them together. But first, he needed to recruit members to aide him.

"Parker!" Sam yelled as turned onto the hallway Peter's locker was on. Peter flinched and glared over to his team mate. "Haven't we been over this? We don't talk to each other at school."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Look the only reason I'm here is to ask for your..._help_." His ego made him stumble over the word.

Peter raised and eyebrow, "You? Haha. That's funny." The boy went back to exchanging books in his locker.

"It's about Danny and Ave," Sam whispered, just in case the two were around. This caught Peter's attention and he turned back to Sam.

"What about them?" He smirked." What are you up to?"

* * *

Ava Ayala lazily took her mask off and threw herself onto her bed. "Somebody's tired," she heard someone in her doorway announce. The girl groaned as she sat up to find who has said it.

Leaning against her doorframe stood Danny. His mask was missing, which revealed his enchanting green eyes. Ava loved his eyes... "You could say so," she tried to smile.

The Iron Fist came over and sat next to her on the bed. "The Juggernaut is always a beating. He has yet to understand that mastering others is strength but, mastering yourself is where you find true power."

Ava smiled at his 'fortune cookie' saying. She was so tired and worn out that she didn't even catch herself as she started to lean onto Danny's shoulder. The boy slightly flinched at the touch of her hair against his neck, but quickly relaxed.

"I'll leave so you can take a nap," He whispered.

Ava finally realized their position and she shot up. "Erm, sorry. I'm just... yeah." She looked away to hide the color of red her face was.

Danny chuckled, "S'okay." He smiled at her, even though she was turned away from him. "I'll just let you sleep, okay?" Danny nodded at her and began to walk toward the door.

When suddenly, the door closed.

Iron Fist felt around the wall for the light switch and flipped it on. "Ava, what's going on with your door?"

The White Tiger cringed away from the light and shrugged. "Stupid door," she threw a pillow at it.

Her team mate looked over to her, "Well that helped." He smirked as she sat up and walked past him to the door. She frowned, "It's locked from the...outside. How is that possible?"

Danny shrugged and raised his communicator to his face. "Luke, c'mon man. Pick up." He stared at it a few moments before Luke's face flashed up onto Danny's watch.

"Luke, is anything blocking Ava's door?...Well we're stuck inside...Uhuh...Well okay...Could you let us o-" Danny spoke into his communicator. He frowned and turned to Ava, "I don't know what's going on. Somehow Luke, Sam and Peter are involved. I doubt you want me to punch a hole through your wall... so we're stu- What is that?" He was cut off as music drifted into the room.

Ava quietly sat back onto her bed, followed by Danny. "I know this song... I think...Oh they are so dead." Her fist clenched.

Danny said nothing, of course he knew was they were doing... He wouldn't let it happen.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her! And you don't know why but you're dying to try! You wanna kiss the girl!" Sam's unmistakable singing voice broke through the awkward silence. Peter and Luke began to join in, their voices cracking here and there.

Ava was avoiding Danny's direction, her cheeks slightly flushed. Danny was doing the same, he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes you want her, look at her you know you do!" Luke broke into a solo. Danny was trying his hardest to avoid turning his gaze to her, but his want to look at her over powered him.

Ava felt Danny's gaze on her, but she continued to act like nothing was happening.

"It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her." Peter quietly murmured instead of singing, the pair was pretty sure they heard someone slap him.

"It don't take a word, not a single word! Go on and kiss the girl!" Sam practically yelled. They trio was off rhythm with the track they were singing with, which got a chuckle out of Danny.

"Sha la la la la la,My oh my! Look like the boy too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la, Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame too bad? He gonna miss the girl."

Danny finally pulled his eyes away from his friend and suddenly became very interested in the floor. Yet, something pulled at them. Something made them both want to gaze into each others eyes. Something wanted to make them feel more wonder struck then they already did.

"Now's your moment, Floating in AVA'S BEDROOM." Sam sang above the CD and the others. "Boy you better do it soon, No time will be better! She don't say a word, And she won't say a word, Until you kiss the girl!"

Ava finally gave in and turned to Danny, just to see if he was blushing as much as she was. Danny felt her looking at him, he knew he shouldn't... but he had to. He turned to look her in the eyes... her beautiful brown orbs...

At first Ava glanced away, but Danny reached his hand out and tilted her chin so that her eyes met his.

"Sha la la la la la, Don't be scared! You got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la, don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how, You want to kiss the girl!"

The moment between the two heroes was just... enchanting. Neither of them said a word or made a sound.

Without notice, Danny slowly started to lean towards Ava. The girl really wasn't paying attention to anything except for Danny. Thoughts ran through her, knowing what was about to happen. This was seriously a bad idea... yet she wanted it to happen. She _wanted _Danny to kiss her.

* * *

"Sha la la la la la, Float along. And listen to the song, The song say kiss the girl! Sha la la la la, The music play! Do what the music say! You got to kiss the girl, You've got to kiss the girl!"

Same smirked as he watched the surveillance video of Ava's room. Before the team had left, he had snuck into her room and installed a camera. He knew Danny would follow the girl into her room, he knew his plan would work.

"Almost there," Peter mouthed to the two others. Sam nodded and finished the song.

* * *

Danny wasn't prepared for the inevitable. His master had told him to never let emotions get in the way too much. He had to stay focused... But when he was with Ava, everything he had been told just vanished.

Ava's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward slightly.

"You wanna kiss the girl!"

Closer.

"You've gotta kiss the girl!"

Closer.

"Go on and- FREAKING KISS HER." Sam yelled.

Danny closed the distance between him and Ava. It felt...right. Perfect, enchanting, just... _right_.

Ava looped her arms around the back of his neck, Danny stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. They both were so wonderstruck, overcome with emotions.

The boys out side grinned. Luke clapped slowly, Peter and Sam fistpumped.

The two stayed in the moment for a few more moments before coming up for air. Danny rested his forehead against hers and they smiled at each other.

Ava was the first to move, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "So...uh...yeah." She blushed.

There was so much Danny wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how he had crushed on her since meeting her, or how she always looked so beautiful... especially when she smiled. Her voice broke him from her thoughts though.

"If we're ever...standing next to each on New Year's?" She laughed and Danny joined her and nodded.

The door to Ava's room opened and Danny rose. "Well..." He looked at her and she understood. They shared one last smiled before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

After the door closed, Ava threw herself into her bed and hugged the Teddy Bear that she hid away behind her dresser. She quietly "fangirled", because she was a teenage girl after all.

* * *

"Happy to amuse you," Danny said as he joking shoved Sam. Peter, Luke and Sam had been waiting for Danny and were now teasing him.

Sam laughed harder. "So what now, lover boy?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Nothing. We're team mates and friends. That's it," He shrugged.

"You sure about that?" Luke smirked at his best friend, who glared back at him.

"The wise speak for they have something to say, fools speak for they need to say something." He rolled his eyes as he locked the door to his room.

Danny decided he needed to meditate, but his mind wasn't clear. He could only focus on Ava. He was like this for the rest of the day, but he wasn't exactly complaining.

Ava was pretty much the same way, she stayed in her room the rest of the day doing homework or reading. She didn't want to talk to the boys yet, so she tucked herself away in her room... until she got hungry.

She hesitated before picking up her phone, "Danny?" she spoke into it.

"Ava? What's up? You realize we're in the same building, right?" Ava rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry... can you bring me something, please?"

"Ava. You're the closet room to the kitchen..."

"I don't want to talk with Sam or Luke or Peter." She whined.

Moments later, Danny knocked on her door with her favorite type of sandwhich and a pint of Mint Ice Cream.

Ava threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!" He grinned and returned the hug. Once again, his mind was clouded by Ava. She realized their position and stepped back. "But really, thanks." She smiled and he gave her nod before starting to leave.

"Hey...Danny? Would you mind...staying? I've finished all my homework and I have nothing to do."

Danny had to fight back his giant grin. "Course Ava," he limited himself to a small smile.

Hours past before the pair realized it was late. Danny stood up and reached a hand out to Ava. She smiled and took it and he pulled her up next to him.

"Well... goodni-" Danny cut her off with a kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and she placed her hands on his biceps...which were very muscular.

Ava was pretty sure he was smirking, but she lost her train of thought.

Danny pulled away a few seconds later, "Goodnight." He grinned as he walked away, fully content. Ava just stood there, smiling like an idiot. "Night," she whispered to herself.

...

AHHHHHHHHHH

They're so cute to write X3

I love writing USM. Well anyway, here it is!

Make sure to check out ColorfulDarkness666's story, because IT'S LIKE FREAKING AMAZING. So go. Now.

And for more DannyxAva, please go to my YouTube Channel!

Thanks loves 3~

-BTL

Heh. I dunno why I add my signature. Oh well.


End file.
